Fog
by So-Sings-Nightingales
Summary: It was just meant to be a quick hunting trip- how could it have gone so wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This little story is for ****_Oblivian03_**** who wanted an "angsty story". It was really foggy this morning, so this is what I came up with.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The book, The Hobbit, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and by no means do I own the movie. I do not own these characters and I am not making a profit from this story. I am just taking these characters out for a walk in the park and I promise to return them in one piece.

* * *

><p>Fog.<p>

It is an interesting phenomenon.

It occurs when the ground is cold and the air is warm… or maybe it is the other way around? I cannot remember—I cannot even _think_ straight, let alone recall the lessons on the weather! It hurts too much.

I do not know which is worse, the pain or the fog or… being alone. Completely, totally, _utterly_ alone.

All of those choices are awful, but together they are intolerable.

The worst of all, however, is that no one even knows where I am.

I was just hunting— I know that I should not have been out alone. Yes, it was even idiotic, especially in this weather, but we needed the food. And I _had _to take matters into my own hands—great idea that turned out to be.

So here I am, at the bottom of a cliff. I did not even realize how close I had strayed from the safe hunting trail until it was too late. It was this confounded fog! But there is no point in throwing around whom or what is to blame. What has been done is done and there is not a _thing_ that I can do about it now.

I had tried to move, to get back, but the pain was too much. I nearly passed out from the agony that it caused—I still cannot figure out how I am even conscious to begin with for I had hit my head pretty hard on the way down. I might even have a concussion, and I think I broke my back.

The mist from the fog makes me shiver. It is not a particularly cold day, but I am probably going into shock. I might be bleeding, too, either externally or internally I cannot decipher. Sometimes I wish that I did not know even the most basic medical knowledge. Then I would not know the seriousness of my situation.

Each shiver brings pain, and the pain brings despair. Just like this fog, my future is murky, could hold just about anything, but is not reveling itself just yet.

Fear is a wonderful thing—it can numb the pain and the anxiety, somewhat. Something lurks in the fog, sizing me up, trying to decide if I have any fight left.

I do. I am not ready to die.

Wait, what was that? Could it have been a voice? Or am I hearing things now?

No, it _is_ a voice! Someone is looking for me! From the sound of it they are not far from the hunting trail I had been following!

My voice is raw from screaming—for help and the pain— and is no more than a croak at this point. No one will be able to hear me!

Down here! Wait! They are moving away! They are going in the wrong direction!

A strangled sob bounces off the cliff face beside me.

No one is going to find me, are they?

The fog parts as something approaches.

What is the use in fighting?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** If this seemed to be a little "scattered brained" I left it that way for a reason- I just hope that it wasn't too confusing. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who favorite, follow, or review! **

* * *

><p>Where could he be? Where could that… <em>stupid<em> brother of mine have gotten off to? He _knows _better than to run off alone in weather like this! Especially in these parts—it could be downright _dangerous_! He can be so… so _reckless _at times! Does he even _think _things through before acting?

I doubt it.

He is still young, too young… and immature. Too confident for his own good! How was he even _expecting _to hunt in this fog? I can barely see that tree ten paces from me! How in Durin's name would he spot an animal?

Sometimes I really wonder about that brother of mine.

I have been calling out his name continuously, but I _never_ receive a response. This confounded fog distorts the sounds of the forest, thrusting me into an unknown world. I have dealt with fog before, but it never fails to set my nerves on edge. It has something to do with not being able to see clearly—taking away, or even just limiting, one of the body's senses can really throw a person off.

Now with my dim-witted, idiotic, reckless, little brother missing, my nerves are absolutely frayed. I am going to _kill_ him when I find him!

_If _I find him.

No, I _will_! There is no other option.

…I just hope that he is alright. Why will he not answer me? _Can_ he answer me?

If anything happened to my little brother I would never be able to forgive myself. The grief would kill my mother for sure! And my uncle, well, he would probably become even more distant and withdrawn into himself. Our family has been dealt too many tragedies in such a short amount of time—fate has been known for its unkindness towards the line of Durin.

Lucky us.

And me? I would rather not dwell on life without my baby brother by my side.

Wait… what was that? A noise in the distance… some sort of injured animal maybe—the fog distorts sound too much to tell.

I know this area… there is a cliff off to my right. I need to be careful not to stray too close lest I fall.

Lest I fall—oh no! Please no! If there is anything _good_ left in this world please… no!

"KĺLI!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** The next chapter should be longer... this one was just short but sweet- right? Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who favorite, follow, or review. **

* * *

><p>Fog—a substance in and of itself harmless, but when combined with another seemingly innocent venue can cause hazardous situations. Reducing visibility it hides obstacles, clues, cliffs, and a multitude of dangers. It can also obscure lurking predators—an old enemy, wolves, wargs, or any beast craving a hunt. One may not realize that they are not alone until too late.<p>

Many fear it. Fear the unknown the fog brings or old tales and legends which associate the essence with death and destruction. Or even fear the damage it causes—not just to the body but the soul as well.

It could separate mother from child, hunter and hunted… brother from brother.

It swallows forests and rivers, mountains and valleys, towns and villages, cliffs and gullies.

It may be surreal to observe, but to experience it could prove fatal.

Even to those who hold only good intentions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** Just thought I'd give you a short, "light" chapter before the *clears throat* action begins. **

**You know the drill- reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks to all who favorite, follow, and review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It is a warg—an emaciated one at that.<p>

Great. Just great.

It is still lingering back in the denser part of the fog, but I swear, it can sense my weakening—not just physically but also in my resolve.

No one is going to find me.

So why do I bother collecting loose rocks to throw at the Warg to dissuade it? Maybe it is the Durin blood flowing through my veins—people have said that stubbornness runs in the family. Personally I cannot argue with that statement.

I will not be able to keep this up for much longer. The Warg is becoming less and less affected by the small rocks bouncing off its head. It is learning that they are not fatal, at least not at the rate that they are traveling through the air. It is a pitiful attempt at hurling rocks is all that I can muster. My aim is getting sloppy and my aim is _always_ perfect. That, I think, is what hurts my pride the most. More so than the fact that I am immobile, weak, and weeping like an infant.

Not to mention it hurts to perform the action.

I am dying—I have come to accept that fact. Whether I die alone, succumbing to my injuries or at the mercy of the Warg my fate is the same.

Stay back! Ah! A complete miss.

Oh! it hurts… hurts so much! Why can I not just pass out?! Anything to escape this agony, this… this _torture_! The epicenter of the pain might be my back but every single nerve feels as if it is on fire—an icy pain snaking out to every limb, every appendage… everywhere! And there is no escaping it. Well, there is one way…

Giving up.

Before the fall I would never have believed that those two words would ever pass through my mind. But… it just… _hurts_… so much.

The Warg approaches.

I cannot throw another rock.

I cannot.

I… I am sorry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** Any and all feedback is appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who favorite, follow, and review- to see such a positive reaction to this story is incredible. So THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No no no! Where is the path? I <em>have<em> to find it! I _have_ to find my brother! He is in trouble—I just _know_ it! Please, whoever is listening let me find it… before it is too late.

There! Ah, at last!

No time to celebrate small victories.

Quickly now, but carefully … I would be of no good to Kíli if I fall and break my neck. Then we would _really_ be in a jam! It _always_ seems like I am pulling my brother out of a tight spot. But Kíli would not be Kíli if he was not seeking out trouble—or attracting it. I still cannot figure out which one it is, maybe it is both?

One step at a time… nice and easy now… half way there… steady! I am okay… that was close. I need to pay closer attention to these loose rocks. They could be my downfall—quite literally.

It is nearly _impossible _to see the bottom! It is a good thing that I know this area well. Just a few… more… finally! Solid ground. Where to start? There is no time to waste!

Wait… that… that is a warg's growl I hear! Swords… swords would be best, yes. I just hope… that that Warg is nowhere _near_ my brother. Better check it out—one less Warg alive is always a plus.

This awful fog! Can hardly see a…

Oh _no_!

"KĺLI!"

That Warg will _not_ touch my brother so help me…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**** It'll be longer next time- I promise! Please review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***clears throat* Um, hi there! Remember me? I am ****_so so so_**** sorry for such the long wait! **

**Let me not delay you any further.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"KĺLI!"<p>

Why will he not _move_?! Better yet, why will he not _fight_? I cannot possibly make it in time, but I have to try!

One foot in front of the other, propelling ever forward—the _only_ direction.

Knife! Ah, you idiot, throw a knife! Distract that beast… at least until I can get close enough to kill it properly.

"Hey! You miserable creature! Over here!"

Good, I have the filth's attention… now I cannot miss, it is awfully close Kíli. If I accidently hit Kíli…

Stop! Stop it! What am I thinking? _I will not miss._

"Hey! You do not what to eat _him_, he does not even taste very good—trust me on this!"

What am I saying?

Ah, good—I have the Warg's full attention. It even moved away a bit from Kíli. I suppose I look a little more scrumptious to it.

Now… slowly sheath one sword and smoothly draw my knife in my bracer—just like… that.

"You good-for-nothing ugly muck!"

Careful… aim… ah-ha! Got it, right in the shoulder!

It is trying to limp away! Oh no, you will _not_ escape me after trying to eat my brother!

Kíli…

"Kíli?" wow, I sound so… scared.

_Because I am. _

Is he… is my little brother even still alive?

He is so pale! But… oh! he _is_ breathing.

But why will he not _move_?

"Kíli?"

He is shivering… but also sweating. That cannot be a good sign. I can feel the heat radiating off of his body just by kneeling beside him—definitely not a good sign.

Ah, his hair is still as wild as ever.

But why is it so hard for me to reach out and smooth it back?

Why am I _afraid_ to touch my baby brother?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** Was it worth the wait? I'll ****_try_**** to update much sooner next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, sorry for the long wait! **

**Second, thanks to all who read, review, favorite, or follow! Your support of this story is greatly appreciated! **

**Third, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Fíli? That… that is Fíli's voice! But <em>how<em>?

I must be hallucinating. Yes, that must be it.

No! That _is_ him! He found me! But… but how? Never mind that, _where_ is he? I cannot see him. Wait, I cannot see _anything_!

Hold on… my eyes are closed, are they not? And where… where is the pain? I remember that all too clearly and the circumstances leading up to it, but… does the lack of pain mean that I am dead?

No, I am not dead. Death cannot be like this, right?

The afterlife cannot be so… dark. It would be beautiful—almost like a reunion with all of those who had died before me. I could see the family I never knew, those who I had lost, those who…

Stop! Why am I dwelling on such things? I am not dead—yet.

Yet.

The Warg! Where is the Warg? I can certainly smell the foul creature…

_"Hey! You do not what to eat him, he does not even taste very good—trust me on this!" _

Oh, Fíli! He always knows what to say.

Where… where is he? I heard him, but I cannot _feel _him. It is almost like the wind—or fog—is carrying a disembodied voice from afar.

Is that what is happening? Fíli… Fíli really is not here? He did not find me?

How could he, silly! No one knows where you are, and not even Fíli would know where to start looking.

But I _hear_ my brother yet his presence eludes me. Why? _Why?_

Am I grasping at false hope?

Am I?

If only I could open my eyes…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** I can't promise when the next update will be... but I can promise that there ****_will_**** be an update! Anyways, thanks for sticking with this story! Please review if you feel so inclined! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there... remember me? Of course you don't. Its been ****_way_**** too long. For that I am really sorry, especially to all of you who have been following this story. Real life has been, well, real. **

**But here is a little 'filler' chapter. I feel it important to include in this story. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The presence of another... a lover, a friend, a brother, can always be felt.<p>

You always know when that person enters a room. It is almost as if the love that other person has for you reaches out across the physical distance and embraces your soul. When that person is nearby you are not alone in any sense of the word. You feed off of their energy, and it brings to you a sense of peace. As if their love gives you strength to fight any battle presented to you. The embrace comforts your soul beyond any explanation, for their support is all that you really need. The support, love, and presence of that person will carry you through.

Because of them you can go on.

You can go on.

No. Matter. What.

For they are right there, a part of you.

* * *

><p><strong>You still with me? Yeah, it's short. <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright folks, here you go- another chapter. The pace will pick up in the upcoming chapters... when I get around to writing them on paper...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Is he bleeding anywhere?<p>

...no...

Not that I can see. I am so afraid to move him! If he fell down that cliff, as I suspect he did, there could be injuries hidden from my eyes. He needs someone learned in medicine to see to him.

Someone like Oin.

Who is back at camp.

No! I can not leave my brother's side! But what is the alternative?

I can not move him. I could hurt him more.

Broken bones. Yes, I can fix them. He has a few, I think.

Ah! _think_ Fili, _think_!

But how can I think when my brother could be _dying_ right before my eyes?

His breathing does not sound right. I should definitely not be that raspy.

I think.

For someone as easily distracted as my little brother he was always the better one with the lessons on extensive medicine and healing. Go figure.

"Kili?"

Why do I expect him to reply?

"K... Kili?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Reviews are appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
